


Come, break me down

by LillithMiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu quero uma vida normal, não serei um fantoche! Não serei você!"</p>
<p>Baseada na música The Kill, do 30STM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, break me down

 

Draco estava em seu limite. Tudo o que fazia parecia sem propósito. E daí que o Lord acreditava na supremacia da raça bruxa? E daí que seu próprio pai o encorajava a seguir essa ideologia? Ele não era mais uma criança há muito tempo. Desde que estivera cara a cara com o velho Dumbledore e não conseguira acabar com ele. Até então, as coisas não pareciam tão sérias...

Sorriu com tristeza, encarando sua imagem num caco de espelho caído no chão. Estava na biblioteca da Mansão, aguardava Lucius, com quem iria ter uma conversa definitiva. Ele não era um Comensal da Morte. Ponto. Nunca seria, não tinha aquele instinto assassino nem aquela obsessão por pureza do sangue. Pelo menos, não mais, presenciara muita coisa desde que fugira de Hogwarts, há um ano. Tudo o que viu, as faces desesperadas, o medo estampado nos rostos, os olhares que imploravam por piedade... “As coisas realmente mudam...”, pensou.

Sabia que seu pai não iria gostar nem um pouco de sua deserção. Provavelmente iria acusá-lo de trair “a causa”.  
-Como se houvesse uma...

-O que quer falar comigo, Draco? Sabe que é arriscado vir até aqui.

-A mansão está em ruínas, pai. Ninguém vai aparecer.

-Você não devia estar aqui. O Lorde te deu uma missão!

-Atacar um bairro trouxa? Destruir prédios e matar pessoas? Eu não faço mais isso.

-O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou, Lucius, incrédulo. O filho não podia estar sugerindo que...

-Não sou mais um comensal da morte.

-Está louco?! – Lucius afastou algumas cadeiras que estavam pelo caminho, aproximando-se do filho.

-Pelo contrário. Agora é que estou lúcido. O bastante pra saber o que é certo.

-O certo é ficar ao lado do seu Mestre!

-Eu desisto dessa guerra.

-Você é um covarde! Não é digno de ser meu filho!

-Isso eu nunca fui. – ele sorriu, a despeito da expressão meio ensandecida do pai. Ele era fanático o suficiente para atacá-lo, mas Draco não tinha medo. Enfrentaria o pai se fosse preciso.

-Por que está desistindo? O Lord não tem piedade dos fracos.

-Eu não quero viver como você, sob o comando de um louco. Eu não preciso que me guiem pela mão... – alfinetou, referindo-se à obediência cega de Lucius – Eu quero uma vida normal, não serei um fantoche! Não serei você!

-Então, não me deixa escolha. – Lucius sacou a varinha – Eu pensava que você poderia ser grande, o braço direito do Lorde.

-Já disse que eu nunca quis ser você. – Draco empunhou sua varinha e encarou o pai. Não sentia nada por ele, e isso era bom, pois Lucius atacaria pra matar.

-Vou ter que te matar.

O jovem deu de ombros, um sorriso cruel brincava em seus lábios - Estou bem aqui, venha!

Duelaram com fúria, os feitiços desviados atingiam as paredes e móveis da mansão. Quem os visse, nunca diria que eram pai e filho. Havia ódio nos olhos azuis de ambos. Draco pensava em tudo o que sofrera por causa dele, inclusive no fato de ter sido entregue ao Lord pra “substituí-lo”.

-Você acabou com a minha vida e com a vida da minha mãe!

-Pare de choramingar como um bebê! Ao menos finja que é um homem!

A força do feitiço que Draco lançou atirou Lucius na parede oposta. Queria infligir nele o máximo de dor possível, queria que sofresse.

-Eu sou muito mais homem que você.

-Eu tentei, pai. Eu _quis_ ser um comensal! – apontava a varinha direto para o rosto de Lucius – Mas não consegui.

-Isso porque é fraco.

-Não. Por que pureza do sangue não significa nada!

Draco achou que o pai estava derrotado. Ele não reagia, apenas o encarava como se o filho fosse louco. Afastou-se alguns passos e deu-lhe as costas.

-Não vale a pena sujar as mãos com você... – já guardava a varinha quando sentiu uma dor dilacerante nas costas.

-Não me dê as costas, moleque!

Segurou a varinha com firmeza e lançou a Maldição da Morte no pai, ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia o mesmo. Viu aquela luz verde e não teve como bloqueá-la. Seu corpo bateu no chão, inerte.

Os aurores chegaram ao local graças à uma denúncia anônima. Viram os corpos dos dois homens caídos no chão. Lamentaram não poder impedir que aquilo acontecesse, mas pensando de forma prática, Lucius era o braço-direito do Lorde. Sua morte com certeza prejudicaria os planos dele.  
  
~*~ 

Harry ficara chocado ao saber da morte de Draco. Nunca teria pensado que ele seria capaz de matar o próprio pai. Fora ao enterro escondido, apenas pra ter certeza que ele tinha morrido mesmo.

Já estava saindo quando foi interceptado por uma moça de cabelos curtos e pretos, Pansy Parkinson.

-O que veio fazer aqui? Tripudiar?

-Eu não quero problemas, tá. Já estou indo.

-Você não deveria ter vindo ao enterro do Draco. É um desrespeito à memória dele.

-Como se ele fosse muito digno...

-É claro que ele foi digno! E corajoso.

-Sei, tanto que acabou matando o próprio pai. É bem coisa de homem, isso, né?

Harry sentiu a mão de Pansy atingir em cheio seu rosto.

-Ele foi mais homem do que você jamais terá que ser! Você tem que matar o lorde, mas ele não é nada seu, só um inimigo. – ela tinha um olhar determinado – Ponha-se no lugar do Draco.

-Eu não tenho porque fazer isso...

  
-Se o Lord não tivesse matado seus pais, o máximo que você teria que fazer era lutar ao lado deles. Mas não contra eles! Você nunca teve que se voltar contra sua família. – Harry desviou os olhos, constrangido. Naquele ponto, ela estava certa – Vá embora, Potter! Você não é bem-vindo aqui.

Ela foi embora, fazendo-o se sentir péssimo. Ele nunca pensara em Draco como uma pessoa comum, com problemas e conflitos próprios, mas as palavras de Pansy o sacudiram. _“Ele foi mais homem do que você jamais terá que ser”_. E ele tinha ido ao enterro apenas pra se certificar que ele estava morto mesmo... Naquele momento, Harry deu-se conta que não era tão digno quanto pensava.

Saiu do cemitério cabisbaixo, as palavras da garota ecoando em sua mente...

**Author's Note:**

> Como disse uma amiga minha da Floreios&Borrões, onde eu primeiramente postei essa fic (em dois mil e lá vai fumaça), Harry e Pansy só aparecem no final porque eu amo esse ship.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
